


Lift

by cupidsbow



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Heist, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: Diamonds are eight girls' best friend.





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> Music: Discotheque, by Augusto Alguero.

**Password = ocean**


End file.
